


Love Wins

by papirossy



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Split, Pre-Split, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Lee lehnte sich zu ihm und aus dem, was eine halbherzige und wahrscheinlich sehr schmerzhafte Umarmung werden sollte, wurde ein langer Kuss.„Sorry, alte Angewohnheit“, nuschelte Lee und sein nasser Blick schweifte wirr umher, als ob zu einem Kuss nicht immer zwei gehörten.In solchen Momenten wusste keiner mehr, was eigentlich ihr Problem gewesen war.





	Love Wins

* * *

„Hast du schon wieder geraucht?“  
  
Um einer vorwurfsvollen Frage wie dieser aus dem Weg zu gehen, wurden Begrüßungsküsse immer seltener. Das Rascheln der Lederjacke, als er sie auszog, übertönte Richards sanften Seufzer.  
  
„Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen“, sagte er und hing die Jacke an der Garderobe auf. Er kraulte Petes Ohren. „Na du, wenigstens einer, der sich freut mich zu sehen.“  
  
Lee lag lang gestreckt auf dem Sofa und tippte auf seinem Mac Book. Seine langen Füße ragten über die Sofalehne. Er knackte mit den nackten Zehen und kraulte selbstvergessen seinen Bart. Er hatte noch nicht einmal von seinem Mac Book aufgesehen und tat dies noch nicht mal, als Richard sich neben ihn in den Sessel setzte und darauf wartete, dass etwas passierte. Lange Finger tanzten über die Tastatur. Das Klackern. Eine einzige Provokation.  
  
„Wie war dein Tag?“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
Richard stand von seinem Sessel auf und ging ins Bad. Er zog seine Sachen aus und nahm eine lange Dusche. Jeder hatte sein eigenes Duschbad, sein eigenes Shampoo und seine eigene Spülung. Auf der Konsole standen sogar zwei verschiedene Tuben Zahnpasta. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Badtür. Lee lehnte gegen den Türrahmen und Richard träumte davon, ihm das verwaschene T-Shirt auszuziehen.  
  
„Huh?“  
  
„Ich müsste dann auch mal ins Bad.“  
  
Lee sprach, als hätte er Fieber und als wäre jedes Wort zuviel.  
  
„Oh, ja sicher.“  
  
Früher kam Richard kaum an ihm vorbei, ohne sich in langen Armen zu verfangen. Jetzt gingen sie aneinander vorbei wie zwei Fremde in der Subway. Schwer darum bemüht, sich bloß nicht zu berühren.  
  
Richard lag auf dem Bett und hörte dem Regen zu. Die Bettseite neben ihm blieb leer. Meistens schlief Lee auf dem Sofa ein. Mitten in der Nacht schleppte er sich dann ins Schlafzimmer. Richard spürte einen schweren Körper neben sich und manchmal, wenn Lee getrunken hatte, schlang er seinen Arm um Richard und säuselte in seinen Hals.  
  
„Ich bin müde“, stöhnte Richard dann erschöpft und zog Lees Hand aus seiner Unterhose.  
  
Sie waren sich zu ähnlich. Am Anfang war das noch ganz reizend gewesen. Groß, mürrisch, etwas langweilig. Sie waren von denselben Dingen genervt, hatten über dieselben Dinge gelacht und liehen sich gegenseitig ihre Bücher – barfuß auf der Couch mit ineinander geschlungenen Beinen –, mochten Wein statt Bier und hatten dasselbe Temperament. Was gut war, solange sie frisch verliebt waren, ihnen aber im Alltag schnell zum Verhängnis wurde.  
  
„Hast du mal _A Single Man_ gelesen?“, hatte Lee an einem dieser Couch-Nachmittage gefragt. Seine Ausgabe von _A Little Life_ an seine Brust gedrückt.  
  
„Hm, nein, noch nicht.“  
  
„Gesehen?“  
  
„Auch nicht.“  
  
„Warum nicht, ich hab mitgespielt!“  
  
Lee warf ein Kissen nach Richard. Sie keilten sich etwas, küssten sich und hatten unbequemen Sofasex.  
  
Es folgte ein verschmuster Filmabend. _A Single Man_ auf dem Laptop zwischen ihren nackten Füßen. Richard erkannte die Szene, auf die Lee angespielt hatte. Colin Firth und Matthew Goode auf dem Sofa. Es hatte sie beide nachdenklich gestimmt.  
  
„Was denkst du, wer von uns beiden zuerst stirbt?“, hatte Lee gefragt. Bettwäsche raschelte und der Regen klopfte gegen die Fensterscheiben.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich ich“, sagte Richard in die Stille.  
  
„Was, wieso das?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Du gehst laufen, ich rauche...“  
  
„Das muss nichts heißen.“  
  
Lee sah ihn lange an. Ein halbes Lachen auf seinen Lippen. Richard fühlte sich hilflos.  
  
„Wär doch schön, oder? Zusammen alt zu werden.“  
  
Richard wusste nicht, woher der Gedanke auf einmal kam. Diese Frage stand plötzlich mit einem Knüppel im Raum. Richard schwieg und ließ den Regen für ihn antworten. An diesem Abend bekam ihre Beziehung einen Knacks.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Richard. Er roch nach Wollpullis, Leder und Chanel de Bleu, war wortkarg, langweilig und mürrisch. Wenn man ihn von weitem sah, mochte man ihn wahrscheinlich nicht besonders. Wenn man mit ihm sprach, merkte man schnell, wie fürsorglich, aufmerksam und gutmütig er war, und konnte sich ihm nur schwer entziehen. Ian hatte sie beim Essen alleine gelassen und als Richard dort auftauchte – bärtig, mürrisch und verlegen – hatte Lee sich in ihn verliebt.  
  
Seine Witze hatten etwas Reizendes. Sie humpelten wie ein alter Mann, den man irgendwie lieb gewann und über die Straße helfen wollte. Anderen gegenüber war er recht spröde im Umgang – bemühte sich nicht einmal einen Witz zu machen – und erst da merkte Lee, dass sie etwas Besonderes hatten.  
  
Eine Freundschaft entstand. Sie gingen in Skilaufen, ins Kino, tranken abends zusammen Wein und Lee dachte nur selten an den Freund, den er zu Hause hatte.  
  
„Ich glaube ich bin verliebt“, seufzte er in einer einsamen Wellington-Nacht in sein Handy. Alkohol war im Spiel. Anna, am anderen Ende der Leitung, hatte vollstes Verständnis.  
  
„Mit Carter läuft’s schon länger nicht mehr gut.“  
  
Er stellte die beiden Tatsachen in den Raum und sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte.  
  
„Ich liebe ihn. Carter, meine ich. Nur...“  
  
„Ist schon gut.“ Pause. „Erzähl mir von ihm.“  
  
Anna konnte Lees Grinsen bis nach New York hören.  
  
„Er ist groß.“  
  
„Größer als du?“  
  
„Wo denkst du hin!“  
  
Gelächter. Schweigen.  
  
„Er ist warm. Riecht gut.“  
  
„Wonach?“  
  
Lee dachte nach und streichelte selbstvergessen seinen nackten Bauch.  
  
„Nach einem neuen Leben.“  
  
Anna wusste nicht recht, was sie dazu sagen sollte, und entschied sich für das Naheliegendste.  
  
„Glaubst du denn, dass er auf Männer steht?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Es würde mir reichen, wenn er auf mich steht.“  
  
Sie lachten.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ihre Zeit in Wellington ging zu Ende. An ihrem letzten Abend stand Richard mit einer Flasche Pinot Noir vor seiner Tür. Sie umarmten sich lang. Zum Abschied noch länger als zur Begrüßung. Richard roch nach Wollpulli, Schweiß und Chanel de Bleu.  
  
„Also, wir sehen uns. Sag Bescheid, wenn du in London bist.“  
  
„Mach ich.“  
  
„Ich zeig dir das kleine Kino, von dem ich geredet habe.“  
  
„Mmmh, klingt gut.“  
  
Verharren in der Tür. Kurz dachte Lee, Richard würde ihn küssen. Doch dann ging er den Flur hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen und Lee schloss die Tür.  
  
„Das war’s“, dachte er und stellte sich mit Bauchschmerzen darauf ein, zu seinem alten Leben zurückzukehren.  
  
Nach einem Monat machte Carter Schluss und Lees Leben geriet aus den Fugen.  
  
  
  
Juli 2015  
  
„Ich fühle mich manchmal so allein.“  
  
Lee wurde immer unzufriedener.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht. Ich bin doch hier!“  
  
„Ja, du bist hier, aber...“  
  
Lee fuhr sich durch die Haare und seufzte.  
  
„Du kommst nie mit! Meine Freunde halten dich schon für eine Erfindung von mir. In der Öffentlichkeit sehen wir aus wie flüchtige Bekannte und du hast noch nicht mal Isherwood gelesen! Bist du dir sicher, dass du auf Männer stehst?“

„Ich stehe auf dich!“  
  
Seufzen. Dann Lachen. Dann Traurigkeit.  
  
„Lee, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich nicht bereit bin, mich zu...“  
  
„Vertraust du mir denn gar nicht, Rich? Ich will keine Versteckspiele. Ich will einen Mann an meiner Seite! Nicht die ganze Welt hat ihre Scheiß Kamera auf uns gerichtet.“  
  
Es war ihr erster schlimmer Streit. Lee hatte die Angewohnheit mit einem glühenden Lächeln zu streiten und Richard konnte ihm nicht einmal böse sein.  
  
Nachdem Lee gegangen war, zog er sich ein Jackett über und nahm ein Taxi nach Brooklyn.  
  
Anna öffnete mit einem Drink in der Hand die Tür zu einem lauten Apartment. Musik, Stimmen, Lachen.  
  
„Oh, hi, schöner Mann!“, sie war die Einzige hier, die Richard kannte. Vom Theater im letzten Herbst, als sie und Lee ihn im Theater in London besucht hatten. Lee war mindestens zehn Mal in seinem Stück gewesen. Die Gerüchte hatten sich verdichtet und Richard war auf Distanz gegangen.  
  
Sie begrüßten sich mit zwei Küsschen links und rechts. Sie nahm ihm die Flasche Wein ab, die er mitgebrachte hatte. „Er ist auf dem Balkon, glaube ich.“  
  
Richard folgte ihrem Fingerzeig quer durchs Wohnzimmer. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab und winkte höflich in die Runde. Auf dem Balkon stand Lee und trank alleine.  
  
„Hey, so allein?“  
  
Lee zog die Schultern hoch. Diese große-Jungs-Geste, die Lee plötzlich lang und schlaksig wirken ließ.  
  
„Ich hab dich vermisst.“  
  
Lee grinste traurig.  
  
„Ich dich auch.“  
  
In dem Taxi nach Hause fühlte Lee sich schlecht. Sie hatten einen lustigen Abend gehabt. Richard hatte viel gelacht, aber Lee hatte erkannt, wie er mit sich gerungen hatte und ihn um so mehr geliebt.  
  
„Danke, Rich.“ Sagte er und drückte seinen Oberschenkel. Richard legte seine Hand auf die seines Freundes und der sank betrunken an seine Seite. Vertrautheit auf der Brooklyn Bridge. Wer hätte das gedacht.  
  
   
*  
  
  
2012\. Oder 2013? Das Interviewjahr. Langweilige Press Junkets. Alte Kollegen. O., Evie. Richard.  
  
Lee reagierte zurückhaltend. Zu viel Trennungsschmerz. Wegen Carter. Zu viel Angst dasselbe mit einem anderen Mann noch einmal zu erleben.  
  
Doch Richard versuchte ihn vor laufender Kamera aus der Reserve zu locken. Machte seine Späße und Lee lachte höflich, schämte sich ein bisschen für Richard, der so offensichtlich mit ihm flirtete. Lee war das Verhalten von neugierigen Heteromännern gewöhnt, die sich durch seine Aufmerksamkeit geschmeichelt fühlten, und ging auf Distanz.  
  
Am Abend eine SMS.  
  
_Hunger?_  
  
Sie trafen sich in einem Restaurant im Village und aßen Piroggen aus Hefeteig.  
  
Richard, dessen britischer Akzent Lee nie besonders prätentiös vorgekommen war, wurde mit jedem Schluck Wein ein bisschen englischer und auch ein bisschen schwuler. Kleine weibische Gesten, die er sich irgendwann mal abgewöhnt haben musste, schlichen sich ein. Richard erzählte von seiner Musicalausbildung und alles machte plötzlich Sinn. Die sonst so angespannten festen Schultern lockerten sich genauso wie der Kragen seines Hemdes. Lee starrte ihn an und wollte noch an diesem Abend mit ihm ins Bett.  
  
Es war ein bisschen kitschig, dass er den Rockefella-Tree sehen wollte und Lee lachte ihn aus, ging dann aber mit. Wie könnte er nicht.  
  
„Es ist Rush Hour, wir müssen die U-Bahn nehmen, sonst haben wir keine Chance.“  
  
Sie standen in der U-Bahn zwischen Anzügen, Handys und Einkaufstüten, grinsten und sagten kein Wort.  
  
In Manhattan herrschte kein Zweifel: Bald war Weihnachten. Überall Girlanden, Schneematsch und Lichterketten. Das Gedränge am Rockefella Center war riesig. Richard starrte den Baum an und grinste sein dünnes Lächeln. Lee konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihm lassen. Wo hatte er nur dieses Lächeln her? Wie kaum es auf dieses oft viel zu ernste und finstere Gesicht?  
  
„Also, hier wären wir.“  
  
Richard brummte.  
  
„Du willst jetzt aber nicht Schlittschuhlaufen oder so?“  
  
Lee verkroch sich in seinem Schal. Weniger wegen der Kälte, mehr aus Angst davor gesehen zu werden – so schutzlos, so einsam, so verliebt.  
  
„Ach, wenn wir schon mal hier sind?“  
  
Wieder dieses Grinsen, wieder diese Augenbrauen. Gutmütige Bögen über zwei leuchtenden Kristallen.  
  
Sie hatten Mützen und Schals an, die Leute nur Augen für den Weihnachtsbaum. Wer sollte sie erkennen?  
  
„Ach komm schon, Rich, tu mir das nicht an!“  
  
„Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen!“  
  
Richard lachte. Lee lachte nicht. Er hatte immer davon geträumt. Ein schöner Mann, New-York-Kitsch, ein erster Kuss am Rockafella-Tree.  
  
„Also“, sagte er zwei Straßen weiter.  
  
„Also“, sagte Richard. Es hatte geregnet. Die Lichter der Stadt verliefen in den Pfützen wie Tusche. Es roch nach nassem Asphalt. Taxis preschten vorbei und Lee streckte seinen Arm aus.  
  
„Willst du?“  
  
Er wollte Richard den Vortritt lassen, doch der winkte ab. „Nein, ich denke ich laufe ein bisschen.“ Und Lee lachte sein jungenhaftes Lachen. Seine sonst so traurigen Augen zwei emojihafte Schlitze. „Findest du denn den Weg?“  
  
Richard zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch gleich hier um die Ecke.“  
  
„Weißt du, wie weit es von hier bis zur 9th ist?“ Lee lachte. „Ich würde dich ja begleiten, aber Pete geht es nicht so gut, also...“  
  
„Pete?“  
  
„Mein Hund!“  
  
„Oh!“ Erleichterung. Verlegene Blicke. Bedauern. „Ist schon gut, mach dir keine Sorgen.“  
  
„Nagut.“  
  
„Nagut.“  
  
Sie starrten sich lang in ihre Gesichter. Von dem Taxifahrer sah man nur den Nacken. Er wartete geduldig, war solche Szenen wahrscheinlich schon gewohnt.  
  
Lee drückte Richards Oberarm und stieg dann ein.  
  
Richard blieb stehen – die Hände in den Hosentaschen – und hielt den Kopf schräg, um ihn durchs Fenster zu sehen. Er grinste auf seine typische selbstironische, verhaltene Art, die man wahrscheinlich als charmant bezeichnen könnte, und winkte.  
  
„Ich bin so am Arsch“, stöhnte Lee im Taxi, als es raus in die New Yorker Nacht fuhr.  
  
Eine dreiviertel Stunde später verließ er das Taxi vor dem Soho House. Er hatte gut Trinkgeld gegeben, weil der Fahrer den Spaß mitgemacht hatte, ihn an den Stadtrand zu fahren und dann direkt wieder zurück.  
  
Richard wollte gerade in die Dusche, da klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
Er lauschte und suchte bereits nach seiner Pyjamahose.  
  
„Ich bin’s.“  
  
Er schlüpfte in die Hose und zog sich sein Hemd über, ließ es aber aus Zeitgründen offen.  
  
„Hey, was machst du hier?“  
  
Richard ließ seine weißen Zähne aufblitzen.  
  
„Keine Ahnung, was mach ich wohl hier?“  
  
Lee hatte es mal in einem Film mit Edward Norton und Ben Stiller gesehen und wollte daher immer so einen Auftritt hinlegen. Nur so cool wie Ben Stiller im Film fühlte er sich ganz und gar nicht. Mehr als unbeholfen standen sie sich jetzt gegenüber. Nach Lees Plan hätten sie sich schon längst küssen und eng umschlungen ins Zimmer stürzen sollen.  
  
Richard lehnte mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er würde es Lee nicht einfach machen.  
  
„Nagut, also jetzt, wo ich es mir so überlege, weiß ich eigentlich gar nicht, was ich hier mache.“ Er schob seine Hände tief in seine Hosentaschen, zog die Schultern in einer bübischen Geste soweit hoch wie seine Mundwinkel. „Ich werde dann mal...“  
  
Er war schon fast beim Fahrstuhl und hatte die Tür hinter ihm immer noch nicht ins Schloss fallen hören.  
  
„Naja, wenn du schon mal hier bist.“  
  
Lee machte auf dem Absatz kehrt.  
  
„Willst du vielleicht was trinken?“  
  
Als Richard vorschlug, etwas zu trinken, hatte Lee nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie tatsächlich etwas trinken würden. Etwas beschwipst und schläfrig hing er auf seinem Sofa und hörte kaum zu. Niedlich, wie verlegen er war. Und er hörte erst auf zu reden, als Lee seine Hand in seine Haare schob. Wie selbstverständlich strich er ihm Haare hinters Ohr, die gar nicht gestört hatten. Mehr als Richards verhaltenes Innehalten hatte es für Lee nicht gebraucht. Er beugte sich vor, legte seine Hand unter das bärtige Kinn und lockte ihn in einen Kuss.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er auf einem Sofa. Schweißgeruch stieg aus seinem zerknitterten Hemd, als er sich behäbig aufsetzte. Er war umgeben von schicken Lounge-Möbeln. Soho House, keine Frage. Irgendwo plätscherte Wasser. Bei der Erinnerung an den Kuss schlug er seine großen Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen und stöhnte lautlos in sie hinein.  
  
Richard hatte ihn abblitzen lassen.  
  
Über diese Schmach würde er nie hinwegkommen.  
  
Das Wasser in der Dusche ging aus. Er nahm seine Schuhe vom Boden und sein Jackett von der Sessellehne und schlich auf Socken hinaus in den Flur. Erst als die Fahrstuhltüren sich schlossen, erlaubte er es sich wieder zu atmen. Es wäre gut so wie es war. Er müsste Richard nie wieder sehen. Wenn er nur nicht sein Handy auf dem teuren Coffee Table vergessen hätte.  
  
Auf der Straße rang er mit sich und streckte die Hand nach einem Taxi aus. Er könnte sich auch einfach ein neues kaufen?  
  
Er öffnete die Taxitür und steckte seinen Kopf hinein  
  
„Sorry, ich hab was vergessen!“  
  
Das Taxi brauste ohne Lee davon.  
  
Am Fahrstuhl kam er ohne Schlüsselkarte nicht weiter. Er sah sich ratlos um. Es war vormittags. Ein Hipster mit Bob-Dylan-Brille kam gerade zurück von, was dem Look nach zu Urteilen eine durchzechte Nacht gewesen sein musste, und Lee ließ seinen bübischen Charme spielen. „Sorry, ich habe mein Handy oben bei meinem, meinem Freund vergessen, kannst du mich kurz mitnehmen.“  
  
Das war zumindest nur halbgelogen, dachte er sich.  
  
„In welchen Stock musste denn?“, fragte der Hipster grummelig.  
  
Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren zu dem langen Flur öffneten, fühlte er sich an The Shining erinnert.  
  
„Danke“, sagte er zu dem lethargischen Hipster und lief den Flur hinunter.  
  
Sein Jackett war um seine Schulter gelegt und baumelte lässig von seinem Finger. Er fühlte sich wie ein Gigolo, als er an Richards Tür klopfte. Schon wieder.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Ich bin’s!“  
  
Richard öffnete mit einem Handtuch um der Hüfte.  
  
_Sweet, Jesus!_  
  
„Ich, äh, hab mein Handtuch vergessen!“  
  
„Dein Handtuch?“  
  
„Mein Handy! Mein Handy“, fügte Lee schnell und zur Sicherheit gleich zweimal hinzu. _Fuck!_  
  
„Oh, ja, sicher!“  
  
Richard sah sich um.  
  
„Es liegt da auf dem Tisch!“  
  
Richard ging zum Tisch, nahm es und brachte es ihm. Ihre Hände berührten sich und Lee wurde wütend.  
  
„Okay, vielleicht sollten wir das jetzt besser lassen.“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
„Ganz offensichtlich führt das hier alles zu nichts. Also...“  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was meinst du?“  
  
„Was ich meine? Ich hab dich doch gestern Abend geküsst.“  
  
„Ja. Und?“  
  
„Und? Und dann habe ich auf der Couch geschlafen.“  
  
„Ja, weil du eingeschlafen bist!“  
  
„Weil ich...“  
  
„Ja, dir wurde schwindelig und dann bist du auf mir eingeschlafen.“  
  
„Aah, shoot! Das ist peinlich!“  
  
Lee lachte in seine Hand.  
  
„Schon ein bisschen.“  
  
Richard lachte auch. Dieses dunkle Lachen, das wie ein Sack Kohlen aus seiner Kehle rumpelte. Und dann wusste keiner mehr weiter. Richard stand mit seinem Handtuch da und sie waren nur einen Handgriff davon entfernt, atemberaubenden Sex zu haben.  
  
„Das heißt, du bist...“  
  
„Sorry, Lee, ich hab gleich einen Pressetermin. Lass uns vielleicht später reden?“  
  
„Super, ja. Lass uns später reden.“ Er fuhr sich durch die aschblonden dicken Haare und ließ sie in alle Richtungen stehen. „Lass uns irgendwas ausmachen!“  
  
„Klingt nach einem Plan.“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Lee ging dümmlich lächelnd den Flur hinunter, in den Fahrstuhl und drückte auf den Knopf. Das ging auch ohne Karte. Runter kam man schließlich immer.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Es kam zuviel dazwischen. Pete wurde krank. Lee musste mit ihm zum Tierarzt. Nichts Schlimmes. Aber weg konnte er auch nicht. Seine Interviews sagte er ab. Seiner Therapeutin sagte er ab. Richard sagte er ab. Und fühlte sich nur so lange schlecht, bis er in die Augen seines kranken Hundes sah.  
  
„Schon gut, Kumpel, das kriegen wir schon wieder hin!“ Er hockte sich hin und kraulte ihn, dass die Mischlingsohren schlackerten. „Wenn er es wert ist, wird er warten!“  
  
Er wartete nicht.  
  
Am Abend stand er mit einer Tüte vom Asiaten und einem entwaffnenden Lächeln vor der Tür.  
  
„Sorry, ich glaube es ist kalt geworden. Mir war nicht klar, wie weit es zu dir ist.“  
  
„Oh mein Gott, du Verrückter! Das Taxi muss so teuer gewesen sein!“  
  
Sie wärmten das Dim Sum in der Mikrowelle auf und unterhielten sich lang. Es war weit nach Mitternacht – Pete lag bereits in seinem Körbchen –, und irgendwann unterhielten sie sich nicht mehr.  
  
Sich zu einem zweiten Kuss zu überwinden, war fast noch schwerer als zu einem ersten, fand Lee. Vor allem ohne Wein. Aber irgendwo zwischen knisterndem Kaminfeuer und langem Schweigen fand er seinen Mut.  
  
Er konnte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Wenn er ihn diesmal gehen lassen würde, wäre es das gewesen.  
  
Ein paar Tage später kehrte Richard nur kurz nach England zurück. Dort bereitete er alles für einen Umzug nach New York vor. Seine Sachen ließ er zu Lees Farm bringen. Kurz darauf fand er ein Apartment in der Nähe vom Washington Square Park. Er wollte Theater spielen. Alle seine Projekte wurden in LA, Kanada oder England gedreht. Also entschied er sich für die Mitte der Welt. Für eine Weile. Oder für immer. Es war eine idiotische Idee gewesen, geboren aus dumpfer Zufriedenheit, lachend dahingelallt in einer viel zu engen Badewanne, den Mund in seinen Haaren, die Hand um seinen Penis.    
  
Und bald darauf fühlte es sich gar nicht mehr so abwegig an. Die Küsse wurden länger, je näher der Abschied rückte. Und irgendwann sagte er es. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich nach New York ziehen würde?“  
  
Es war verrückt. Sie waren kaum drei Wochen zusammen. Es war so frisch, dass Lee sich immer noch heimlich aus dem Bett schlich, um sich vor ihrem ersten Kuss die Zähne zu putzen. Von Zusammensein war noch nicht einmal die Rede gewesen.  
  
„Oh, wow, Rich! Ich will nicht, dass du meinetwegen...“  
  
„Sshhh“, und das war alles, was Richard noch dazu gesagt hatte. Er kam nahe. Lee roch Wollpulli, aromatischen Schweiß und Chanel de Bleu. „Es wäre schön“, sagte er, „wenn du hier wärst.“  
  
Dabei hatte er es sich doch geschworen, sich niemals in einen Hetero-Mann zu verlieben.  
  
„Aber das ist es ja!“, rief er ins Telefon. Anna war am anderen Ende der Leitung und machte sich Sorgen. „Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, ob er hetero ist. Ich weiß überhaupt nichts über ihn. Er hatte mal ziemlich lange was mit einer Frau, aber das muss ja nichts heißen. Oh, ich weiß, ich nehme ihn mit zu diesem Dinnerabend mit Bryan. Er wird ihm auf den Zahn fühlen!“  
  
Der Dinnerabend brachte zwei Dinge: Lee Gewissheit, dass Richard ganz verrückt nach ihm war („Ich weiß nicht, was du noch willst, der Kerl ist verrückt nach dir!“) und Richard eine Rolle in Hannibal.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Thanksgiving in Texas.  
  
„Meine Eltern sind ganz verrückt nach dir! Kein Wunder, du bist ja auch unwiderstehlich“, säuselte Lee schläfrig in sein Kissen. Bettwäsche raschelte immer etwas lauter, da wo man zu Besuch war. „Schon komisch, ich bin zu Besuch in meinem eigenen Kinderzimmer.“ Er legte seine Hand auf Richards stoppelige Wange und lächelte. „Und liege mit einem heißen Kerl im Bett.“ Sie lachten und Richard brummte verlegen. „Hätte das der Dreizehnjährige Lee gewusst...“ Lee ließ den Satz unvollendet und verlor sich in Träumereien.

Es war schön ihn hier zu haben. Ihn anfassen zu können, seine Hand auf seinen Rücken zu legen, wenn sie beim Essen plauderten, vielleicht sogar auf seinen Oberschenkel, den Stolz in seiner Brust zu spüren, ihn zu küssen, einfach so.

„Reden wir irgendwann darüber?“  
  
Sein Daumen glitt über Richards Nasenspitze, kratzige Bartstoppeln und nasse Lippen.  
  
„Worüber?“  
  
„Dass du Kinder willst.“  
  
„Kinder? Wie kommst du--“  
  
„Ich hab dich doch mit den Kindern gesehen.“ Lee meinte seine Nichten und Neffen. „Sie lieben dich. Und du bist ein ganz anderer Mensch, wenn du mit ihnen zusammen bist.“  
  
„Was für ein Mensch?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Lee seufzte und wälzte sich auf den Rücken, wirkte traurig. „Irgendwie du selbst.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
2015\. Kalte Novembertage in Berlin.  
  
Sie dachten, sie hätten all ihre Schwierigkeiten überwunden. Manchmal brauchte es nur eine neue Stadt und man war wieder wie frisch verliebt. Dönerbuden, Drinks, ein Blow Job morgens um vier.  
  
Lee dachte kaum noch an seinen Flirt in New York und löschte den Mann aus seiner Kontaktliste.  
  
Manchmal sah er Richard von der Seite an und er tat ihm so unendlich leid, weil er ihn so hasste. Nein, _hassen_ war das falsche Wort. Er war genervt. So unendlich genervt. Warum lächelte er ihn nicht mehr so süß an wie früher? Warum war er so grimmig? Manchmal war er wie ein Fels und Lee sehnte sich nach Wärme. Nach dem, was sie früher hatten.  
  
Manchmal war es wieder da. In Berlin war es da.  
  
Und dann war es genauso schnell wieder weg.  
  
Wenn Richard nach Hause kam, ihn mit leichengrauen Augen ansah und nicht mal ein Lächeln für ihn hatte.  
  
„Liebst du mich denn gar nicht mehr?“  
  
Lee konnte diese Fragen stellen. Unendlich schweres Seufzen am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
  
„Immer diese Fragen und das mitten in der Nacht.“  
  
„Bei mir ist es erst sieben.“  
  
„Bei mir nicht.“  
  
„Beantworte doch einfach die Frage.“  
  
„Gerade im Moment – nicht. Nicht wenn du so bist.“  
  
Wo früher Lachen, Geflüster und Telefonsex gewesen war, war jetzt nur noch Schmerz und Hass und Nervosität.  
  
„Gut, schön!“  
  
Lee legte auf und fühlte sich leer.  
  
Drei Stunden später rief er wieder an. Er war in einem leeren Behandlungszimmer. Keiner nahm ab. Er versuchte es wieder im Taxi. Dasselbe.  
  
Stunden später der Rückruf. Er hatte sich am Handy festgekrallt.  
  
„Sorry, musste arbeiten.“  
  
Keiner sagte etwas. Und Richard unterkühlt, schon fast genervt: „Was ist los?“  
  
„Pete.“ Lee, der in einem Zustand schwerer Lethargie gewesen war, brach in Tränen aus.  
  
„Oh Gott, nein!“  
  
Lee blieb in seinem Bett und hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Es mochten fünf Minuten, fünf Stunden oder fünf Tage gewesen sein, als er seinen warmen Körper spürte.  
  
„Ich verstehe das nicht, Dr. Shoemaker war so zuversichtlich!“  
  
Der Duft von Chanel de Bleu beruhigte ihn.  
  
„Ich brauch dich!“, schluchzte er in seine Brust. „Ich brauch dich so sehr!“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Er ging joggen.  
  
Trennung auf Probe.  
  
Atem.  
  
Stechender Schmerz.  
  
Central Park.  
  
Trennung auf Probe.  
  
Schmerz.  
  
Atem.  
  
Richard.  
  
Wieder Schmerz.  
  
Er stützte sich auf seinen Knien ab und keuchte in die Winterluft. Genug.  
  
Die Luft in seiner Lunge brannte. Es lag nicht am Joggen. Es lag am Alleinsein. Jeder Atemzug fühlte sich an wie der erste und gleichzeitig der letzte. Die Welt war hart und kalt und neu. Alles lag vor ihm im gleiche Maße wie es hinter ihm lag. Knochen taten weh. Schwerkraft. Tod. Leben. Alles gleichzeitig.  
  
Da vorne am Teich war die Stelle, wo sie sich nach dem Joggen gestreckt und gedehnt hatten. Richard mit seiner schwarzen Wollmütze, den engen Adidashosen und den winterblauen Aungen. Eine verflucht beschissene Idee herzukommen.  
  
_Ich will dich zurück,_ keuchte er mit rasselndem Atem in die beißende Winterluft. Er schleppte sich zur nächsten Bank und nahm sein Handy.  
  
„Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Es tut so weh.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, sagte Anna. „Ruf ihn bloß nicht an!“  
  
„Es ist so verdammt schwer.“  
  
Er ging auf Partys, um sich abzulenken, führte interessante Gespräche. Typen machten ihm schöne Augen. Er ging allein nach Hause.  
  
_„Ich vermisse seine Stimme.“_  
  
Und wenn er nach Hause kam, war da nichts. Der leere Hundekorb. Dunkelheit. Stille. Richards Pulli auf dem Sofa.  
  
Im Bad nahm er die Flasche Aftershave und schraubte sie auf. Chanel de Bleu.  
  
_„Ich vermisse das Gefühl von seinem Bart auf meiner Haut.“_  
  
Leeres Bett. Kein schwerer Arm, kein Atem in seinem Nacken, kein nerviges Gefummel.  
  
Keine zischenden Wasserflaschen mitten in der Nacht.  
  
_„Wenn du trinkst, habe ich das Gefühl, ich ertrinke.“_  
  
_„Entschuldige, dass ich lebe!“_  
  
Einfach nur Lee.  
  
  
*  
  
  
London 2014.  
  
Das Theaterstück brachte ihn an seine Grenzen. Richard weinte fast jeden Tag. Schmerzen wie bei einem Marathon. Alles tat weh. Ein Nachtschrank wie ein Apothekerregal.  
  
Ohne Lee hätte er es nicht durchgestanden.  
  
„Du bist so gut!“, säuselte Lee abends im Bett und hielt ihn. „Deine Fans lieben dich.“ Richard schluchzte und Lee lächelte in die dunklen Borstenhaare. Sagte etwas sanfter: „Ich—liebe dich!“  
  
Er hatte es schon oft gedacht, aber noch nie gesagt.  
  
Noch nie hatte sich etwas so befreiend angefühlt. So – stellte er sich vor – musste es sein, sich von einer Klippe zu stürzen.  
  
Richard atmete tief und brummig in seine Brust. Sein Bart kitzelte. Lee hatte rote Stellen überall auf seinem Körper.  
  
Richard sagte es, als er seinen Atem, seine Gedanken und seine Worte wieder gefunden hatte. Sie hatten Bier in einem Pub getrunken, es war Weihnachten, sie hatten heimlich Sex bei seinen Eltern, alles war perfekt.  
  
Richards Mutter liebte ihn und sein Vater irgendwann auch.  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen“, hatte Richard gesagt. „So war das bei mir auch.“  
  
Lachen.  
  
Es waren gute Zeiten. Sie brauchten sich, sie hatten sich, sie liebten sich.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Es kam wie aus dem Nichts. Und dann wieder doch nicht.  
  
Es gab Krach. Das war inzwischen nichts Ungewöhnliches. Richard war ein paar Tage in seinem Apartment in Greenwich. Lee dachte, er würde die Ruhe genießen, doch er vermisste das nervige Gefummel, seinen brummigen Atem und das Zischen der Wasserflasche mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Am Telefon war Richard kurz angebunden. Wie ein Fels. Aber nicht im guten Sinne.  
  
Lee ging einkaufen, kochte Pasta, holte den guten Wein aus dem Keller und zog sich ein schickes Hemd an. Er war nervös. Wie beim ersten Date.  
  
Als er abends nach Hause kam, blubberte Tomatensauce auf dem Herd. „Oh hey!“ Lee, der sich gerade den Finger abgeleckt hatte, zog die Kochschürze aus und warf sie bei Seite.  
  
„Ich hab gekocht!“  
  
Richard verzog die Lippen, aber nicht zu einem Lächeln. Er sah schlimm aus. Es mochte am Alter liegen, aber ihm sah man direkt an, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Eingefallene Wangen, kränkliche Blässe, fusseliger Bart.  
  
„Lee“, sagte er mit seiner schweren Stimme. „Ich wollte mir dir reden.“  
  
„Gut, ich auch!“  
  
Nervöses Lachen, das an Richards Gesicht abprallte, wie an einer Felswand.  
  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten uns trennen.“  
  
Tomatensauce blubberte. Lee hielt die Weingläser in der Hand, stand da wie erstarrt, sah den Mann an, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wollte.  
  
„Oh.“  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sie beerdigten Pete im Garten. Richard hatte seit dem frühen Morgen ein Loch gegraben. Spartenstiche, Keuchen, Grunzen, gelegentlich Flüche. Lee brachte ihm Wasser und ein Handtuch.  
  
Es gab eine kleine Zeremonie. Sogar Dr. Shoemaker kam kurz vorbei.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie alles getan haben, was nötig war“, sagte Lee versöhnlich, nachdem er – gestern, als sie Pete abgeholt hatten – eine Szene im Wartezimmer gemacht hatte, und schüttelte ihr die Hand.  
  
Noch lange stand Lee bei dem Grab unter dem Kirschbaum. Es war schwierig für Richard durch die Wurzeln zu kommen. Aber Lee war es wichtig gewesen. Und Richard war Lee wichtig gewesen.  
  
Ein frischer Wind zog auf. Richard brachte ihm eine Decke und legte sie um die eingefallenen Schultern.  
  
Tränen quollen unter den geschlossenen Augen hervor, aber er wirkte gefasst. Am Abend lag er in Richards Armen auf dem Sofa und starrte in den Kamin.  
  
„Ich will dich heiraten“, sagte er.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Zum Einschlafen hörte er Richards Hörbücher, schaute YouTube-Videos oder streamte Filme mit ihm. Er weinte jeden Tag. Wenn er wütend war, verschaffte er sich Genugtuung, indem er Filmzerrisse und hetzerische Kommentare auf Internetplattformen las. Es war albern.  
  
Freunde gingen dazwischen und buchten eine Skihütte in Colorado, in der es kein W-Lan gab.  
  
„Und du löschst sofort die Hörbücher von deinem Handy! Sonst--“, drohte Anna am Telefon.  
  
„Sonst was?“  
  
„Sonst hör ich mir dein Gejammer nicht länger an!“  
  
Der Skitripp tat gut. Schwierig war es nur, wenn Wasserflaschen zischten oder einer mit einer Tüte knisterte. Als Roy dann noch das Feuerzeug zückte, um sich eine Zigarette anzustecken, ging es endgültig mit ihm durch. „Muss das sein!“ Lee fuhr seine Freunde gereizt an und entschuldigte sich im nächsten Moment weinerlich.  
  
„Toll, wie du das machst, mit der Trennung. Wirklich toll!“  
  
„Ach, leck mich doch, Roy!“  
  
Als Lee in sein leeres Haus zurückkam, blinkte sein Telefon.  
  
24 verpasste Anrufe. Herzklopfen.  
  
Es gab nur wenige Leute, die diese Nummer hatten. Seine Familie, seine Agentin, Anna, Richard.  
  
Fast alle, bis auf Richard, hatten mehrfach versucht ihn zu erreichen. Sein Handy hatte bald den Saft aufgegeben und statt es aufzuladen, hatte er es dabei belassen.  
  
Lustlos rief er zurück.  
  
  
*

  
Richard kam gerade von den Proben zurück in seinen kleinen geschützten Bereich hinter den Kulissen.  
  
Verpasster Anruf von Lee.  
  
Seufzen.  
  
Wenn es nach Richard ginge, gehörten Dramen ausschließlich auf die Bühne.  
  
Er beschloss den Anruf zu ignorieren. Seine Wohnung wartete auf ihn, eine heiße Dusche und ein Glas Pinot Noir.  
  
Er fühlte sich zu gut, um jetzt mit Lee zu sprechen.  
  
Wenigstens einen Abend lang wollte er so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung.  
  
Den zweiten Anruf konnte er dann doch nicht ignorieren. Er stellte das Weinglas bei Seite und nahm das Handy.  
  
„Lee? Lee, was ist los?“  
  
Am anderen Ende nur Schluchzen und Schweigen. Richard kannte ihn. Die Panik, wirr umherschweifende Blicke, Wortlosigkeit in Anbetracht furchtbarer Schicksalsschläge.  
  
„Lee?“  
  
„Mein Vater! Er ist tot...“  
  
Richard fiel in sich zusammen. Natürlich würde er Termine verschieben, Proben absagen, nach Texas fliegen und mit zur Beerdigung kommen.  
  
„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?“, sagte Lee im Taxi. Tonlos. Er hatte seinen Anzug schon an. Als Lee ihn vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte. War kurz der alte Funke wieder da gewesen. Kurz danach aber auch alles andere. Trotzdem umarmte er ihn. Lang.  
  
Richard sagte nichts, wartete nur. Der Motor brummte. Karge Texas-Landschaft.  
  
„Meine Eltern...“, Lee rieb sich erschöpft die Augen und sammelte sich, „meine Mutter weiß nicht, dass wir nicht mehr...“  
  
„Schon klar.“  
  
Richard schluckte herbe Enttäuschung herunter. Das war er ja gewohnt. Der Sinn der Trennung war es, dies nicht mehr tun zu müssen.  
  
Aus der Distanz wirkte Lee gefasst, schüttelte Hände, nickte, hielt eine ergreifende Rede. Lee war Schauspieler. Richard wusste, welche erschöpfende Resourcen er anzapfte, um den Tag zu überstehen.  
  
Abends fand er ihn im Pickup seines Vaters. Tränen flossen. Musik lief. John Denver vielleicht. Richard war sich nicht sicher.  
  
Obwohl ihn alle suchten, setzte sich Richard zu ihm und schwieg. Auch er brauchte eine Auszeit von der Herzlichkeit seiner Mutter, die ihn immer „mein Richard“ nannte, und all den Bildern von ihm und Lee auf dem Kaminsims und an den Wänden verteilt.  
  
„Das haben wir immer gehört, wenn wir einkaufen gefahren sind. Dad und ich.“  
  
Lee lachte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Nase. Eine Weile lehnte er mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Sitz und hörte der Musik zu. Sang etwas mit.  
  
„Ich habe sie immer gehasst. Diese Musik.“  
  
Richard nickte und fühlte sich hilflos. Lee sah ihn lang an. Im fahlen Mondlicht wirkte Richard hager und farblos, so wie Kalk, dachte Lee, der ihn ohne Bart einfach nicht schön fand. Immerhin, bildete er sich ein, würde er so leichter über ihn hinwegkommen.  
  
„Hast du eine Zigarette?“  
  
„Du rauchst nicht!“  
  
„Ich rauche jetzt!“  
  
Richard zögerte, dann suchte er die Innentaschen seines Jacketts ab.  
  
„Hier.“  
  
„Feuer?“  
  
Feuer blitzte auf. Lee hielt die Spitze der Zigarette in die Flamme, inhalierte tief und hüstelte Rauch aus. Er brummte zufrieden und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Richard hockte angespannt neben ihm und machte sich Sorgen.  
  
„Früher haben wir oft zusammen geraucht“, sagte Lee.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
Immer nach dem Sex. Keiner sagte es. Aber beide dachten daran. Richard hatte seine Leberflecken mit dem Finger gezählt und gesagt, sie sähen aus wie Sandkörner.  
  
„Hast du jemand Neues?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Lee summte etwas.  
  
„Kannst du mit mir schlafen? Bitte? Ich halt das hier sonst nicht aus. Mir ist nur noch kalt seit du weg bist. Ich werde noch erfrieren!“

Er saß wieder da mit geschlossenen Augen. Rauch stieg in die Luft und vermischte sich mit der leiernden Musik.  
  
Es war beinahe wie früher. Die alte Leidenschaft, dasselbe hektische Gefummel, panische Gefräßigkeit. Verknotete Beine. Das Bett quietschte. Immer wieder hielten sie inne, lauschten in die Dunkelheit und sahen sich atemlos an.  
  
„Ich vermiss dich“, nuschelte Lee hinterher in seine Brust und zupfte an den feinen Härchen dort.  
  
Der Abschied war traurig und lethargisch. Sehnsucht, Wut, soviel gleichzeitig hing in der Luft in dem kleinen Bereich zwischen Haustür und Wohnzimmer. Lee würde noch etwas in Texas bleiben, Richard musste zurück nach New York. Draußen wartete Lees Bruder. Der Motor seines Wagens sprang hüstelnd an. Zeit zu gehen.  
  
„Also, viel Erfolg mit deinem Stück.“  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Lee lehnte sich zu ihm und aus dem, was eine halbherzige und wahrscheinlich sehr schmerzhafte Umarmung werden sollte, wurde ein langer Kuss. Zum ersten Mal waren sie beide rasiert und es fühlte sich viel zu intim an. Kein Bart, kein Geschubber, nur Haut auf Haut und kitzelnder Atem.  
  
„Sorry, alte Angewohnheit“, nuschelte Lee und sein nasser Blick schweifte wirr umher, als ob zu einem Kuss nicht immer zwei gehörten.  
  
In solchen Momenten wusste keiner mehr, was eigentlich ihr Problem gewesen war.  
  
_„Ich verstehe es nicht, wir lieben uns doch.“_  
  
Worte der letzten Nacht. Die Erinnerung an sie so unwirklich und verschwommen wie das ganze Wochenende. Richard wusste nicht, ob er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Es kam ihm vor wie ein Traum, als er zurück in sein Apartment kam. Das Geräusch der Schlüssel, die auf die Kommode fielen, und kein Geräusch, das danach kam. Er wusste, er musste entweder zu ihm zurückkehren oder das Land verlassen.  
  
  
  
September 2016.  
  
Donald Trump war drauf und dran zum US Präsidenten gewählt zu werden. Seine Mutter brauchte ihn. Es gab nichts mehr, das ihn in New York hielt.  
  
Sie trafen sich ein letztes Mal im Washington Square Park. Carl verliebte sich sofort in Richard. „Ich kann es ihm nicht übel nehmen“, sagte Lee mit einem milden Lächeln, als Richard seine Hand in das braune Mischlingsfell steckte. Es zwickte noch etwas, aber der Schmerz ließ sich aushalten. Der Abstand würde ihnen gut tun. Und später – wer weiß. Vielleicht würden sie Freunde werden.  
  
„Oh. Ich hab noch etwas für dich“, sagte Lee auf der Bank. „Ich wollte es dir zum Geburtstag schenken.“  
  
Er holte es mit zittrigen Händen aus seinem Rucksack und schniefte.  
  
„Sorry, ich hab’s nicht eingepackt.“  
  
Eine völlig zerlesene Ausgabe von _A Single Man_.  
  
Richard blätterte dran. Überall an den Rändern standen Anmerkungen.  
  
„Das ist meine Ausgabe.“  
  
„Lee. Das kann ich doch nicht annehmen.“  
  
„Oh bitte! Ich hol mir einfach ein Neues.“  
  
Mit nassen Augen starrte Richard auf die Seiten.  
  
„Danke!“, sagte er einfallslos.  
  
Erst im Flugzeug las er die Widmung.  
  
_Love wins._  
_—Lee_


End file.
